


Temptation [Accidental Voyeurism Fic]

by TeaGirl42



Series: A Little Bit Cliché [6]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: ALL Barson, Accidental Voyeurism, Benson & Stabler Friendship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fanfic Cliché, Fanfic Trope, Office Sex, Short One Shot, Stand Alone, old friends reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaGirl42/pseuds/TeaGirl42
Summary: Shortly after meeting up with his ex-partner for the first time in many years, Elliot Stabler swings by her office for a visit and sees something that he wasn't expecting.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Series: A Little Bit Cliché [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106951
Comments: 15
Kudos: 77





	Temptation [Accidental Voyeurism Fic]

**Author's Note:**

> A new trope story! 
> 
> Rafael and Olivia have been together since not long after they met up at New Year - this is set a week or so after she reunited with Elliot again. 
> 
> I know canon will probably mess with whatever this is soon, but I thought it was a fun idea 😆

Elliot Stabler walked through a surprisingly quiet and unfamiliar SVU unit, glancing around at the empty desks. When they had met at the funeral the previous week, Fin had mentioned that they were trialling a new system - with uniforms taking the bulk of night calls while specialist units caught the essential cases and followed up on leads. This left most of the SVU division on day shifts when they could properly follow up leads and really double down on their caseload.

He smirked at the deserted space as he walked toward the office in the corner, the light glowing from behind closed blinds clearly indicating that the captain was still at work. His eyes scanned over some photographs and personal mementoes laying around on desks and reflected on how the unit must have changed now that Liv was in charge. Life had certainly moved on since he had considered this place to be his second home...and these people to be his second family.

Arriving at the door to Liv's office, he lifted his hand to automatically turn the handle and enter without knocking, but then heard a noise that made him pause.

_Laughter._

Without thinking, he stepped to one side to look through a thin gap that ran along the edge of the blinds. A gap that gave him a decent view of Liv’s desk, but that he knew would be slim enough to hide him from sight.

“…I’ve had a really exhausting day,” Olivia told somebody standing out of view to the right of the door. Her smile looked relaxed in spite of her words, he knew that unguarded smile well and she clearly had a close relationship with this person.

“All the more reason to finish up and let me take you home,” the voice told her with a firm yet affectionate tone that made Elliot frown with intrigue. Then he smiled, reflecting on the fact that _no one_ told Olivia Benson when it was time to pack up. Not even-

“Okay, okay,” her quick reply startled him from his thoughts and he watched even closer as the man walked around and perched on the side of her desk, right next to her chair. “Work has its appeal…” she continued lightly, “…but Noah will be almost ready for bed by the time we get home and I think a night in your arms might be a perfect antidote for my long day.”

Elliot’s eyes widened when her hand stroked up the man’s thigh and, although blocked from his sight, undoubtedly stroked over his dick. _Seriously, who was this guy?_

He heard the stranger groan, then his hands slipped down to Olivia's waist as he turned her to rest against the front of the desk. He covered her lips with his…almost possessively. Then a whimper from her throat made Elliot swallow hard.

Of course, Olivia now had her back to him, but her body was turned slightly to the right so he could see the way the man thrust his tongue into her mouth. They fell into a passionate kiss, achingly intimate yet also seemingly tantalisingly new.

“Fuck…” she hissed against his lips after several moments and then laughed, “…you’re almost _too_ good at this.”

The man chuckled deeply. “Your lips were made for mine,” he replied earnestly.

Elliot was halfway through rolling his eyes at the sentimental line, until he saw the way Olivia’s hand gripped onto his shirt and pulled him against her. Her free hand stroked up and drove into his hair, her breasts pushed up against his chest. Her whole body seemed to be straining toward him.

He knew that watching this was wrong, he knew that he should walk away.Hell, he used to be SVU and watching this was morally repugnant.

But God, even in his darkest and most tempted moments he could never have imagined what Olivia might have looked like this undone.

“Door locked?” She asked breathlessly against his lips.

The man smirked - an almost infuriatingly cocky smile that made Elliot arch an eyebrow.

“No one’s here,” he replied, “…Fin left with Manda as I arrived.”

So this guy knew her team, he wasn’t just some date or even a guy she’d been seeing casually.

Olivia grinned and made Elliot’s eyes widen as her hand combed into his hair and then unmistakably pushed his head down.

The man chuckled, shifting back against her a little and leaning in to graze her neck with his teeth...even as Elliot could see his hand clearly working quickly on the side clasp of her pants. “Use your words, mi amor,” he growled teasingly.

_My love._

“Fuck, Rafa, just do it. I know you want to…” She laughed and guided him further south.

Olivia lifted her hips as the man quickly tugged her pants down around her thighs, then he dropped to his knees and buried his face between her legs. “Oh, fuck!” She hissed. Elliot watched her bite her lip as the man pulled her underwear aside and went to work.

Her foot came up to brace on her chair, her hand taking some of her weight as Olivia rolled against his face in obvious ecstasy. “Jesus, Rafa…” she sobbed.

Olivia was fully clothed and her jacket was concealing her body, so Elliot couldn’t see anything more scandalous than the way her hand gripped this guy’s head as he devoured her. However, as she writhed in his arms he couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen anything this hot. He felt his body start to react and coached himself to calm down, glancing back around the room a little nervously before looking back at his ex-partner and her lover.

She came now - _hard._ Shuddering, breathless and just about managing to hold herself up as the man nuzzled her through her climax then quickly stood and returned his mouth to hers. They kissed as he muttered soft and unintelligible words against her lips.

“Let me take you home, Livia,” the man eventually spoke more clearly. Elliot did glance away now, the intimacy of the moment suddenly too much. The look of adoration in the man’s eyes, the way her hand stroked down his face. This was an Olivia that he barely recognised, stripped bare and completely vulnerable.

When he looked up again she was tugging at his pants. “Just for now?” She encouraged. “We can take our time when we get home…”  
  
The man moved against her and then (before Elliot had time to register what was happening) he heard a sound from Olivia’s throat and knew that he had thrust inside her.

She was actually fucking him on her desk. _In her office._

“God, _yes!”_ She hissed, just loudly enough for him to understand.

The man thrust against her hard and fast - quickly striving toward his climax.

“Don’t wait for me, baby,” Olivia coaxed him softly, her hands running up his back and into his hair. “Take what you need, I already came…”

The man moved up to kiss her lips, thrusting his tongue into her mouth and pulsing into her with short-hard strokes before finally shuddering and, to Elliot’s realization, coming _inside_ her.

His face was buried into her neck and shoulder for a minute as she embraced him, then finally he looked up at her and smiled.

“Have I mentioned during the last hour that I adore you?” The man said and Elliot was surprised when he thought he could see the glimmer of tears in his eyes.

Olivia laughed and kissed him, then groaned quietly as he reluctantly moved from her body. He looked down at himself and Elliot couldn’t help but smile when the man made a slightly disgusted face, then shrugged and zipped up.

“Shower when we get home...” He said with amusement.

Olivia pulled him close and moved into another kiss, she wasn’t at all guarded about the fact that she clearly couldn’t get enough of him. “Not in the last hour…” she replied and then kissed along his temple and forehead as he stroked what looked like a pocket square between her legs, then he tucked it into his pocket before straightening her underwear and gently helping her up with her pants. She moved to her feet and kissed him again. “I’m relieved to hear it though...because _you_ are the fucking love of my life.”

Elliot swore that he heard her voice catch on ‘love’ and was so surprised by her heartfelt words that his own breathing hitched. He smiled with a little wonder now _\- seriously, who was this guy?_

Moments later, the man pulled back from another kiss and smiled. “We need to get home…” he reminded her with a smile.

“You should pick me up from work every day, Rafa,” she joked lightly and stroked up his broad bicep.

He laughed and combed his fingers through her hair, ostensibly straightening it for her. “I feel as though _this_ proves why I shouldn’t, mi amor, it’s clear that you can’t keep your hands off me.”

She laughed, “I’m only human, Rafa.”

Elliot panicked when he suddenly registered that they were getting ready to leave. He spun around and walked away as quickly and silently as possible, then turned back toward them as the door opened.

Olivia smiled genuinely when she saw him walking _into_ the unit, but he caught her eyes widening a little as she looked to the man at her side. “El, what are you doing here?” She greeted him cordially.

“I…” he paused and then answered honestly, “…I was nearby and after seeing you the other day I thought I would come in and say hello. As we said, maybe not leave it more than a decade this time?”

The man at her side smiled with sudden recognition. “Of course, Liv said she’d met up with her old partner at the funeral. Elliot Stabler, right?” He nodded politely and Elliot returned the same greeting. He was grateful the COVID meant that a handshake was not possible - given what he’d just witnessed.

“Sorry,” Olivia smiled. “Elliot, this is my…” she paused, chuckled and then concluded, “…my _Rafa.”_ She smiled at the man and he laughed softly. “What do we call people at our age? Boyfriend sounds wrong.” She thought for a moment and then settled on, “Elliot, _this_ is Rafael Barba - my other half.”

Barba laughed now and rolled his eyes, “You’re _all_ woman with or without me, mi amor.”

“Sure,” Olivia laughed moved to stand a little closer to him, “…but you and Noah have filled up both sides of my heart.”  
  
Barba looked touched and genuinely a little surprised by her words, especially in front of her old partner.

“Same,” was all he could manage to reply.

Olivia smiled and then moved her attention back to Elliot. “I would suggest a drink, but our childcare has plans and needs to finish soon...and I believe Rafa is on bedtime story duty. You have my number, maybe we could make plans for an evening when we're able to get late-night cover? You could bring Kathy?” She suggested.

Both men smiled warmly when they heard the way she had referred to ‘our childcare’.

“That actually sounds really good, Liv,” Elliot replied, “...Kathy would love that.” He paused and then added, “Wait, Barba? I know that name, right? You were SVU for a while?”  
  
“ADA. For six years…so I’m told,” he smiled at Olivia.

“Rafa, was my…my best friend, my port in the proverbial storm…but he has _become_ my family,” Olivia explained affectionately and slipped her arm through his, leaning into his side.

Elliot nodded, looking at Barba with a small smile and then nodding at him with respect. “Good to know that you found someone, Liv,” he smiled at her, "...even if he is a lawyer."

Olivia laughed lightly. "Oh, trust me, even by your standards, Rafael Barba is far from an _average_ lawyer. And I think we found each other,” she added “…just when I really needed him. We've both made mistakes, but we've learned not to take that for granted. Me, Rafael and my boy - we are family. I know that you know what that means to me.”

Elliot nodded.  
  
“And I feel exactly the same way,” Barba added and slipped his hand into hers. “It will be good to meet you properly, maybe hear some stories from the old days,” he told Elliot sincerely.

“Definitely,” Elliot assured. “I’m fascinated to get to know the man who finally managed to capture Olivia Benson’s heart,” he joked lightly.

Barba laughed as they turned and walked toward the elevators, keeping a good distance.

“Staying power,” Barba joked lightly, “…I wore her down.”

Elliot smiled, back in the day he’d struggled to imagine that anyone would be good enough for her…but he’d been out of Olivia’s life for too long to believe that he knew what she needed now. However, _this_ man clearly knew her and he had never seen his old friend this happy.

Olivia laughed and leaned in to press her lips to Barba’s neck. “That...and he has an amazing ass,” she teased.

They all laughed.

Olivia and Elliot nodded at each other, then smiled as they both selected separate elevators and waited for them to arrive.

**_THE END_ **


End file.
